Scarlett
by D-Naruto
Summary: One shot. Erza x Gray. POV Erza. Demasiado tiempo sola. Demasiado tiempo anhelando el cariño de... ¡su mejor amigo! Cuando la pelirroja se da cuenta de quién invade sus pensamientos más íntimos, cae en una desesperación insana. Sin embargo, nunca se puede perder la esperanza. Lime-lemon.


**Un nuevo one-shot de Fairy Tail para acabar el 2012. En esta ocasión, estrenándome en un pairing que parece factible (lo siento por Jubia-chan :3) y que, además, es de mi interés. Adoro a la pelirroja (Natsu está de acuerdo conmigo, hahaha), aunque no tanto como a la rubita. Ah, hay un pequeño guiño al NaLu; a ver si lo encuentran, juju. Este fic es un intento de varias cosas, empezando por el reto auto-impuesto de escribir en primera persona desde el POV de Erza. Hay más detalles "novedosos" en este escrito, pero seguramente pasarán desapercibidos. Después de todo, no puedo cambiar mi estilo de escritura -cosa que tampoco busco. Esto es un "todo" que espero y deseo que les guste.**

**Por cierto, esta historia es un regalo que le hice a una amiga (a quien le encanta esta pareja). Se parece mucho a Erza, sobre todo en personalidad. Y me da que está buscando a su Gray (puede que ya lo haya encontrado, hahaha). Ella dio el visto bueno, y confío en su juicio. Como lea esto por casualidad... seguro que se reirá ;)**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y gracias a esas personas que me dejan comentarios en los fics de FT (y en el resto).**

**Los personajes pertenecen al sensei, Hiro Mashima.**

**Pairing:** Erza Scarlet x Gray Fullbuster  
**Título:** Scarlett [スカーレット]

Comenzó como un día cualquiera, aunque en el desayuno me sentí _rara_. No le di mayor importancia, pero quizá debí haberlo hecho. De todas formas, para un día de verano en Magnolia aquellas temperaturas estaban dentro de lo normal. Entonces, ¿por qué iba a preocuparme por _sudar _un poco más de lo habitual?

El mantenimiento de mis armas y armaduras era una tarea ardua; más que nada por el gran número de éstas, almacenadas a lo largo de mis años como maga. Caminar por aquellas salas me tranquilizaba.  
Era relajante limpiar y pulir espadas, espadones, hombreras, guanteletes, botas, yelmos…, cualquier pieza importaba, pues forman parte de mi ser. Si quisiera, podría enumerarlas desde la primera a la última. Sí, algún día haré un inventario de forma física, y no sólo mental.

- Me pregunto si…- susurré, mientras le sacaba brillo a una de las filosas.

El constante _sube-baja_ del filo hasta la empuñadura, de la empuñadura hasta el filo, me provocó un estado de _embriaguez visual_. Y, sin pensarlo, lamí la hoja de forma _suave y rápida_.

- Sabe a hierro.- me dije, enarcando una ceja. ¿Y qué esperabas, estúpida? ¿_Acero templado_?

Terminada la labor, fui a tomarme un baño. Gratificante, sobre todo en una mañana calurosa y atareada. Lo hubiese preferido con las chicas en las termas comunes, pero como no estaban en Fairy Hills, opté por relajarme a solas.

Con la toalla sobre la frente y los ojos, recostada con la cabeza hacia atrás y las piernas estiradas, di un largo suspiro despreocupado. Fue entonces cuando, de forma fugaz, _una sombra del pasado_ volvió: pensé en _él_. Y, en realidad, _todo_ estaba aclarado; para bien o para mal. Habían pasado siete años y, aunque deberíamos tener la misma edad, se me hacía extraño verlo como alguien _mayor_ que yo. Además, _él_ no había cambiado. Sonreí.

- Comprometido, ¿eh? Qué mal mientes…- murmuré, al tiempo que recordaba _aquella escena_.

Noté un _acaloramiento_ repentino y me sorprendí a mí misma _tocándome_ rítmicamente: estaba totalmente excitada. Lo más curioso del caso es que, en vez de la cara de Jeral, había aparecido la de _otro_. ¡Y lo había besado! _Cosa que no hice con el primero_.

Lejos de parar, aumenté la intensidad y _la carga_, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Gemí liberada, sabiéndome sola. Esos momentos íntimos eran tan importantes como el propio cuidado de mi equipo. De alguna forma debía _encauzar_ la frustración. ¡Casi veinte años sin…! No sé cómo he podido _aguantar tanto_, estoicamente. Debo ser idiota.

En realidad, no soy tan fría como aparento. Y en _hielo_ es en lo que estaba pensando, en ese instante. Pero no para congelar mis _aspiraciones impuras_, sino para _derretirlo dentro de mí_.

- Ah… Gray… no p-pares…- ensimismada en _la acción_, se me escapó su nombre. Estaba a punto, _a puntito_ de…

- ¿Parar el qué?- preguntó alguien, cortándome en el _mejor momento_.

No sé si me asusté, enfurecí o fue una mezcla de ambas, pero pegué un brinco tremendo. No me hice daño por pura casualidad –y porque me mantengo en forma. Cuando miré hacia el punto desde donde llegó la voz, me quedé sin palabras: ¡estaba ahí de pie, sin camiseta y de brazos cruzados! ¡Estaba mirándome¡ ¡Mirándome desnuda! ¡Desnuda!  
Me sentí plenamente indefensa. En un impulso, me tapé el busto con los brazos. Mi rostro debió tomar el color de mi cabello. ¡Qué vergüenza estaba pasando! Pero, ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí? Que esto es un dormitorio femenino, maldita sea. Puede que, hasta hace unos años, fuera algo normal –al menos para mí-, pero ya no soy una niña. Y _tú_ no eres aquel niño irritante; salta a la vista. Me relamí los labios. Enarqué una ceja, asombrada.

Realmente, ¿cuánto años habían pasado desde que _tú_, Natsu y yo compartiésemos…? No sigas por ahí, pelirroja. ¡No, no!  
Fue demasiado tarde, pues me imaginé al pelirrosa tal como _se presentaba_ el moreno que tenía frente a mí, y mi juicio _se fue de vacaciones_.

Ese día estaba demasiado salida, evidentemente.

- Así que pelirroja natural, ¿eh? Uah, vaya _matorral_.- soltó, percatándome de que se había acercado.

- Pero, ¿q-qué di… ces…?

El tartamudeo fue provocado por su repentino contacto, ya que dos de sus dedos penetraron en mi _ranura_. Por si no fuese suficiente deleite, atacó mi seno derecho con avidez –había dejado de taparme _por su culpa_, claro. Por eso mi voz se fue atenuando, hasta que sólo salían chillidos apagados –y de placer- de mi garganta. Y, pronto, mi boca estuvo ocupada con la suya; su lengua recorrió la mía con fruición, y con rapidez, como si tuviese prisa por llegar _a alguna meta_. Aquel largo y pasional beso me dejó _descolocada_.

Aquellos dedos, traviesos e inquietos, no dejaban de moverse _en mi interior_. Me hicieron _vibrar_ tanto, que perdí la noción de la realidad durante unos largos y _deliciosos_ segundos.

_Y no fue una única vez_.

Cuando creí que había sido suficiente _júbilo_, el tío se quitó el pantalón como si nada. Bueno, es un experto en desnudarse, de eso no hay duda.  
Pese a que la ropa interior tapaba lo poco que no se veía de su cuerpo, se notaba que estaba _muy_ _estimulado_ conmigo –cosa que me alegró interiormente, porque significaba que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Eso viene bien para el ego, como mujer que soy. Sonreí, discretamente.

- ¿Vas a…?- pregunté de forma inocente, señalando la escueta prenda.

- ¿Tú que crees?- sonrió, astuto.

Yo también, de forma pícara. Y, mientras él se bajaba el calzoncillo, me preparé para salir de la bañera y _dejarme llevar por la lujuria_…

Gray desapareció. Una gota fría cayó en mi nuca, resbaló unos centímetros por la espalda, despertándome de mi ensoñación. Justo cuando empezaba a vislumbrarse _algo_, me quedé con las ganas. ¡Joder! Estaba harta de que siempre acabase de forma tan brusca; nunca habido sido _real_.

Acabé masturbándome con _tres dedos_ –la primera vez-, totalmente decepcionada. Pero no funcionó, como cabía esperar. Esto sólo aumentó mi disgusto.  
Salí de la bañera, me puse lo primero que encontré en el armario y preparé algo de comer.

Suspiré, _atormentada_ por ideas estúpidas.

¿Tanto miedo doy? ¿Tanto me temen los hombres, que ni siquiera me ven como a una mujer? A lo mejor es como dice Kana, y ninguno merece la pena. ¡Igual es que no tienen los cojones suficientes para acercárseme! Menuda panda de cobardes.

Reí perniciosamente. Me estaba haciendo daño a mí misma, y lo sabía. Estaba farfullando tonterías, necedades sin sentido, que no venían a cuento. Pero estaba cansada de esperar por _alguien_ que, al parecer, _nunca llegaría_. Porque, para empezar, el único que se había _arrimado_ a mí con intenciones mínimamente románticas, _me dejó con la miel en los labios_ en la mejor oportunidad que tuvimos. Y encima salió con una excusa tan disonante.

¿No es triste?

Tenía ganas de llorar, de mandarlo todo a la mierda. Pero, soy Erza, y eso conlleva mantenerme erguida, pese a que me esté derrumbando moralmente. Ya que, antes que mujer, soy maga de Fairy Tail, ¿no? Y aquí prima eso antes que lo demás. Inclusive el…

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

Advertí su presencia: apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y, esta vez, vestido completamente. No supe cómo reaccionar, así que terminé lo que quedaba en el plato y di un último sorbo a la taza de té. Si mi mente _me la estaba jugando_ de nuevo, he de reconocer que, en esta ocasión, se estaba luciendo.

Sólo Gray sabría ver _más allá de lo superficial_. El único que me conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta. Porque desde aquel día, cuando me habló por primera vez, sus ojos nunca hubieron cesado de vigilarme, de protegerme en la distancia. _¿De espiarme en secreto?_ Ingenua yo, que jamás quise depender de otra persona, me convertí en una mujer independiente. Fuerte. Fría. Solitaria.

Todo fachada. Necesitaba tanto un abrazo…, una mirada comprensiva. Necesitaba sentirme arropada, pese a que suene con lasitud.

Oteé su rostro con mala leche, aunque realmente deseaba besarlo en ese momento. Con furia, como si no hubiese un mañana. Negué ese deseo, mientras me centraba en lavar el último plato. Se movió un par de pasos. Estaba cerca de mí; en varios sentidos. Sólo tenía que girarme y alargar las manos.

- _Vine a comerte la boca_.

Abrí los ojos a más no poder. ¿A qué había venido semejante afirmación? El mundo se había vuelto loco, seguro. Aunque, en el fondo, sonreí. No, no. _Debía_ mantenerme firme.

- ¿Qué?- sí, soy muy expresiva.

- Que por qué te quedaste sola aquí.- repitió. Reí subrepticiamente. _Me había vuelto a pasar_.- ¿Me estás escuchando? Sé que es tu día libre, pero sueles pasarte por el gremio a esta hora.- continuó, pero dejé de mirarlo.

¿Por qué soy tan tonta? ¿Por qué imaginé, por un mísero instante, que de verdad había venido sólo por verme? Por estar conmigo. Por demostrar que… Qué más dará ya. Da igual. A nadie le importa lo que sienta, por muy _familia_ que seamos en el gremio. Sólo necesitan tener mi presencia: _algo_ que les da seguridad.

Sí, soy Erza "Titania": _la salvaculos_. No, no. Esto no es verdad; estoy agradecida de que el Maestro me acogiese. Y más aún de esas amistades. Pero, ¿por qué _pesa tanto_?

- Si eso es lo que te inquietaba a ti y al resto, puedes marcharte.- respondí con voz solemne.

Escuché un suspiro. Pasos. Se estaba alejando. Se iba. Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?

- Gray… no te vayas…- me sinceré en un susurro, mientras fluían unas tímidas lágrimas.

Habían pasado unos quince segundos, así que me lancé tras él. Para mi sorpresa –y fue mayúscula-, me estaba esperando en el pasillo. Sonrió al verme llegar. Maldita sea, no pude contener el llanto. Me _desplomé_ en su pecho.

Lloré sin reservas. No me avergonzaba mostrarle esa parte de mí.

Era tan doloroso que, de forma inconsciente, golpeé sus pectorales inofensivamente. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan egoísta? Conocía su debilidad ante las lágrimas femeninas, y _me estaba aprovechando_. Él sólo pretendía ser un buen amigo, mi mejor amigo. Y yo… estaba traicionando su confianza, como una cualquiera. No era el hecho de llevar casi dos décadas sin el cariño _físico y ferviente_ de un hombre –y esos siete años en blanco, para añadir más-, sino la inseguridad de no sentirme apreciada como mujer.

Siempre las mismas dudas. Los mismos complejos.

- Sabes lo difícil que me resulta verte así.- inició él, tras una pausa en la que únicamente se escuchaban mis sollozos.- ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa?- preguntó, y tenía todo el derecho.

Por mis pupilas pasaron, entonces, muchas de las memorias que tenía con el ojinegro. Hasta llegar a lo último que discerní en Tenroujima, cuando me separé de Kana y Natsu. Sentí tal calidez, pese a que nos hundíamos en una _fría_ _oscuridad_. Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Fue tu mano la que asió la mía, un instante antes de perdernos, para no dejarme sola.  
¿Entiendes por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? Por qué te cuelas en mis sueños e, incluso, en mis fantasías _más húmedas_. No, es imposible que lo sepas, si no te lo digo. Porque, al final, guardé este sentimiento por pura estulticia. Porque no quería incomodarte.

Mentira.

- Gray, ¿alguna vez me has visto como algo más que una amiga, que una compañera de equipo?

No había sido por molestarte. En absoluto. Por temor, por miedo al rechazo; a estropear nuestra amistad. Por no tomar ese riesgo, que parecía _innecesario_. Porque, no arriesgarse, es la posición más conveniente; pero, también, la más acerba.

Mi imprevisible pregunta lo dejó _congelado_. Su nerviosismo aumentó, pues noté sus pulsaciones aceleradas –mantuve mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. Es más, ceñí el abrazo con fuerza, esperando que sintiera _todas mis curvas_. Cierto que no me estaba comportando como solía, que podría llegarse a pensar que no era yo. Y, en realidad, estaba siendo sincera conmigo misma. Aunque no me gustaba mi _parte codiciosa_. Me hacía sentir mezquina.

Sin embargo, había honestidad en ésta. Y yo estaba hastiada de permanecer _imperturbable_.

- _Sí_.- respondió, de sopetón. Mi oído no me había engañado esta vez.- Eres un ejemplo a seguir. Alguien a quien superar y…

- Idiota…- musité, interrumpiéndolo.- No lo preguntaba en ese sentido.- añadí, ligeramente abatida.

- Y, también, eres una mujer preciosa.- continuó, pillándome desprevenida.- Una de esas personas a las que habría que adorar.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- inquirí, separándome un tanto y mirándolo fijamente.

- Claro. ¿Quién ganó el último _Miss Fairy Tail_? Y no sólo eso, sino que nadie pone en duda tu palabra. El gremio confía en ti y te respeta. ¿No lo habías pensado nunca?

En ese minuto, me sentí como una verdadera tonta. ¿Cómo podía haber sospechado de mi propia _familia_? Es indiscutible que, estar así de _desesperada_, nubla el juicio. Embota la mente. Pero el _velo_ había caído, por escueto que parezca. Sonreí, _calmando_ la tristeza.

_Desde que te conozco, siempre tú_.

- Oye, por curiosidad, ¿votaste por mí en aquel concurso?- lancé, marcando la uña del índice en su hombro izquierdo. Recuperé las ganas de _divertirme_.

- Bueno… s-sí. Natsu intentó… intentó convencerme para votar por Lucy, pero…

No lo dejé seguir. Me abalancé sobre sus labios, con los míos. Sin más esperas. El pobre había tenido que aguantarme –a saber durante cuánto tiempo. Se merecía esa _recompensa_.

- ¿Acabas de… b-besarme?- pronunció, pasmado.

- No, Gray. Así es como saludo a todo el mundo.- contesté, sarcástica.- ¡Pues claro que acabo de besarte! ¿Puedes imaginar las ganas que tenía?- exterioricé, quizá con demasiada efusividad.

- Siendo honesto… yo también q-quería…- tartamudeó.

¡Qué mono se pone, estando nervioso! Y qué bueno está, para empezar. Me reí, porque por fin estaba viendo _la luz al final del túnel_. Uhm, puede que no sea la mejor metáfora. En resumen: por fin estaba saboreando la felicidad. Aquélla, dicen, que es inalcanzable, si piensas que no existe. Y yo _había dejado de creer_… hasta ahora.

Debía considerarme privilegiada, sin duda.

- Me gustas mucho, desde hace bastante tiempo. Al principio creí que era _algo_ temporal; que, de alguna forma, no podía ser real…

¿Alguna vez no has sido sincero conmigo? Tus ojos nunca han mentido, siendo fieles a tus palabras. Sé que te habrá costado; lo sé muy bien. Buscando el momento adecuado; aguantando cuando querías, pero no podías. Siento haber sido tan apática.

- …que me estaba engañando a mí mismo con una ilusión. Pero… pero fue pasando el tiempo, y aquello no cesaba. Es más, cada día aumentaba. Sólo con verte en el gremio, sonreía. Me acercaba a ti, de forma inconsciente, para hablar…

Y yo te lo agradecí. No era capaz de mostrar mis emociones en aquel entonces; pero, créeme: no pasó un solo día en que no pensase en ti. Primero como un niño algo pesado. Luego, como el chico que se había convertido en un buen amigo. Más tarde, como el joven que había llegado a ser mi mejor amigo. Y, por último… por último…

_Dímelo_.

-…hasta que un día me di cuenta. Supe qué era. ¿Por qué me enfadaba cuando te veía cerca de otros tíos? ¿Por qué me desvelaba cuando iba de misión contigo? ¿Por qué ansiaba acariciarte? ¿Por qué me ardía el pecho, pensando en besarte? Todo…

- Gray.

- ¿Qué?

- Hablas demasiado.

Habrá tiempo para explicaciones, si lo deseas, con mayor detalle. Pero no ahora. ¿Lo entiendes? Sé que me entiendes. Sé que me _necesitas_ tanto como yo a ti. Por eso…

No recuerdo cómo empezó; sólo que, cuando me di cuenta, mis dedos habían desabrochado tu camisa. Mis impacientes manos exploraron, entonces, tu torso desnudo. _Maravilloso_. Mientras esto sucedía, nuestras bocas chocaban una y otra vez, intentando profundizar un beso lleno de pasión –la misma que maniataba nuestros cuerpos. Hasta que cayeron las suficientes prendas para _liberar_ la tensión. En ese instante ya estábamos en la otra punta del pasillo.

Y allí quedó mi sujetador. No lo eché de menos.

¿Sabes cuántas veces había simulado esta escena? Demasiadas. Pero, por fin, estaba pasando. _Realmente_. Estaba más que preparada: estaba deseosa. Y, por lo visto, tú también. En la _refriega_ anterior, antes de llegar al _último destino_, la ropa interior se esfumó en medio de un baile de caricias y suspiros. _De hambre y hambrientos_. Sólo restaban nuestras pieles.

La primera embestida fue tremenda. Decir que _tenías ganas_ era insuficiente. Me empotraste de tal manera que, por un instante, asumí que aquel mueble no iba a soportarlo. Sin embargo, pese al empuje, fuiste inmensamente tierno. Sólo pude sonreír, al tiempo que imponías el ritmo. Y yo te seguí, totalmente agitada.

Apoyada en tu regazo, me permitiste tomar la iniciativa. Lo cierto es que te _habría_ obligado, de cualquier forma. Sabes bien que me gusta ser la líder; o, más bien, _hacerme la líder_. Arqueé la espalda, gozando en aquella posición como si el tiempo nos siguiese, pero nunca llegase a cogernos. La satisfacción elevaba mi conciencia a otro plano: aquel roce, mientras tu _tranca helada_ penetraba en _mi caverna_ –indómita hasta hacía poco-, produjo que todo desapareciese a nuestro alrededor.

_Tú y yo. Nadie más. _

Me pegué a ti, al tiempo que mi cadera no paraba. Besé tu frente con apetencia. Te obligué a que _torturases_ mis pechos, tan desconsolados que estaban de recibir mimos. Salvajemente, clamé más y más, mordiendo tu boca al tiempo que te sentía _profundamente_.

Estaba fuera de mis cabales. Quién no. ¿Te has visto últimamente? Estás _insanamente_ bueno.

Era un día, una de esas ocasiones, donde todo cuadraba. Empezando por el _apetito_ que me colmaba. La cadencia no cesaba, a veces arrítmica, llevada por una _fuerza misteriosa_. Impulsos que _laceraban _aquel pequeño rincón, nuestro para la posteridad. Nadie nos escuchaba. Nadie nos veía. Estaba contigo. Sólo contigo. Me reí, entre gritos alocados de abundante erotismo.

Y, en ese preciso instante, recordé la sensación de masturbarme con tres dedos. Abrí los ojos elocuentemente. _No dejabas de sorprenderme_.

Te besé aún con más ganas. Siendo sincera, dejaba pequeños mordiscos por todo tu cuerpo. Y, como parecía gustarte, continué así hasta que mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Y mis ojos quedaron en blanco, descubriendo un lugar _más allá de la realidad_.

_Me perdí contigo_.

Después de acabar, con leves jadeos aún presentes, te contemplé. Eché un vistazo a esos atractivos orbes oscuros. Y fue suficiente. Siempre hubo sido así.

Porque, en ocasiones, _las palabras no son necesarias_.

Desperté cuando aún había luz natural afuera. Curioseé: seguía dormido, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Marqué esa misma mueca. Cogí la sábana y la enrollé en mi cuerpo desnudo.  
Me apoyé en mis brazos, dejándome caer en la alacena de la ventana. El Sol se hundía en _un mar carmesí_. Una visión increíblemente bella. De repente, noté una caricia en la espalda, que fue ascendiendo desde la mitad hasta la nuca. Me estremecí. Mientras mis ojos se cerraban por aquel _hechizo_, sus juguetones dedos recorrieron mis muslos, pasando por mi abdomen, para terminar en mis senos. Algunos se deslizaron entre las hebras rojizas de mi pelo.

_Sutil_.

Mordió la parte derecha de mi cuello, suavemente. Gemí, dejándome _arrastrar_ por sus fuertes brazos a la cama.

_Una vez más_…

El _escarlata_ dio paso al _azabache_.


End file.
